RomeoLess Juliet
by questionablly
Summary: When Ryan begins to perform less than perfect, why is Sharpay the one feeling so terrible?
1. Less than Perfect

Romeo-less Juliet

Chapter 1

Less than Perfect

The pianist continued to play as Sharpay landed heavily on the floor of the studio. When he noticed her on the floor, he stopped and Ryan leaned down to help his sister up. Sharpay's eyes cut daggers into Ryan's soft blue ones.

"Sorry Sharpay," Ryan said quietly as she brushed some dust off her shoulder.

"Where were you?" She screeched. She'd fallen because Ryan had missed a cue; his mind had been on something else. "My pirouette leads right into a backwards fall back!" She cursed and flipped her hair back.

Ryan and Sharpay's acting studio was in the basement of their house. It had nice wood floors with slight padding here and there. There were mirrors all along the walls and a piano stood towards the door. Seated at the piano was their rehearsal pianist, Steven.

Ryan nodded vaguely and motioned for Steven to start from the top of the song.

He and Sharpay had recently been cast as the lead roles of their school play once more. And as usual, Sharpay insisted upon daily rehearsal of every song in the show.

The music started again and the Samba style of the song enveloped the twins. For the majority of the song things went well. Sharpay hit every note and Ryan didn't miss any Samba segments. Until the last measure of the song, when Ryan was supposed to catch his sister in yet another backwards fall, but as before, his sister ended up on the floor.

"Ryan!" Her shrill voice ricocheted around the room. She lifted her hand for him to help her up. He pulled her from the floor gently and instantly she shoved him to the ground. "Get it together Ryan, or I'll request you be replaced by your understudy!"

Sharpay, dark blue, matching work-out clothes whipped Ryan in the face as Sharpay huffed, and disappeared through the door.

Steven stood up and began shuffling papers on his piano. Ryan grinned. Steven seemed to be smiling as well.

"You really need to get your head straight Ryan. I don't think Sharpay is above beating up her own brother." Ryan laughed and walked behind the piano so he was standing next to Steven.

"Sharpay's not above anything when it comes to theatre. She could probably take out the entire football team if they stood between her and an audition." Now Steven laughed.

Ryan ever so lovingly planted a tiny kiss on Steven's cheek. Steven blushed and turned to Ryan. "Not here, please. I'd kill myself if your sister caught us."

"Sharpay's… kind of weird." Ryan said, as he removed his signature hat. It matched his green and silver attire nicely.

"Why don't you tell your parents and sister that you're coming over to my house tonight to go over the vocals? My parents are in New York for a concert." Steven said as he pushed a large pile of sheet music into a folder. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was a little taller than Ryan and not quite as thin, but thin never-the-less.

"I think that would work," Ryan said, taking a moment to consider. Steven smiled at Ryan's face. He loved seeing Ryan trying to solve a problem. "I'll grab something to eat and mention it to Sharpay as I'm leaving. She'll probably be on the computer all night anyway, looking at those guys on Broadway with the tight pants." Ryan smiled and put an arm on Steven's shoulder. Both of them knew that Ryan did the same thing in his spare time…

Sharpay stood in front of the refrigerator with a tiny mirror in her hands. It was blue with tiny little rubies all along the outside. Her thirteenth birthday present from her father, for his princess. She smiled and fluffed up her hair as she opened the door to the fridge and removed a bottle of flavored water.

She had navy blue lipstick on as well that matched her outfit perfectly, after all, when had anything of hers not matched?

She looked into the side of her mirror and her smile contorted into a frown. Lying on the counter of the bar was a tiny slip of paper written in their nanny's hand writing.

_Sharpay, I'm out picking up your mother's dry cleaning. Could you start supper for you and your brother? _

_-Thanks, Sheila_

Sharpay huffed when she'd finished reading the note. She hated when Sheila asked her to prepare dinner. She loathed cooking, it was so passé.

She smiled as she picked up the phone. Although she detested the thought of all the fat and carbohydrates she knew that the easiest way out of cooking was to order pizza. She was about to dial the number when Ryan and Steven walked into the room

"What do you want on your pizza Ryan," she asked sweetly, walking over to him with her hand on her waist.

"Oh, uh, I was planning on spending the night over at Steven's house…" Steven shoved Ryan in the ribs "to practice some more."

"Why don't you two stay here tonight? Mom and Dad are at the Opera so you can practice all night. My room is soundproof anyway."

Ryan darted a glance at Steven who looked slightly surprised, but not shocked. "If that's all right…"

"What," Sharpay laughed, "do you expect me to eat a whole pizza by myself? What do you two want on your pizza/" She asked again, as she turned back to look at the prices.

Ryan sighed softly and looked in Steven's direction. Steven had an odd look on his face, he didn't seem excited about the situation, but he didn't look unhappy either.

"I'll get meat lovers," Steven said with a sly grin.

"I'll have what he's having." Ryan said, smiling as well.

Sharpay lay on her bed, with her head deep inside a magazine. Her blonde hair floated to the floor and a small smile was playing on her lips. She loved the thought of Steven sleeping right next door. She'd never admit it to Ryan of course, but she really liked Steven. He was so… caught up in trying to impress her that he'd never seen her trying to impress him.

Her room was coated in pink, with many a theatre costume hung up on the wall. She had so many of the things that every other month she changed which ones were hanging up on the wall. She had the Dorothy costume form The Wizard of Oz. An Annie costume from Annie. Even the costume Gabriella wore for Twinkle Towne.

She inhaled a moment, trying to slow her blood flow. Just thinking about him made her sweaty. Heaven forbid.

Slowly a tired yawn transformed into a smile. She grinned wickedly and got up of her sofa bed. She wondered what it was that they talked about. Guys at their sleepovers. She silently edged up to her brothers door and put her ear to the door.

Suddenly, a thought struck her. Weren't they going to practice music? Summoning up the courage to enter and risk seeing her brother in his skivvies, she entered the room.

Her breath caught in her throat and a defeated "uh" escaped her lips.


	2. Sharpay's Way

**Author's Notice: Incidentally, I do not own High School Musical or any characters... alas, I wish I did! Anyway, I hope anyone who read the first chapter liked it! Please, I need ideas for chapters 3 and 4!**

Chapter 2

Sharpay's Way

Sharpay stalking into the school… alone. At first, people were too shocked to move out of her way, but as she passed by, mutterings of 'Ice Queen' and 'Wicked Witch of East High.'

She paid little attention to such remarks, instead searching for her brother. Ryan had left early that morning, Steven with him.

She'd seen the two of them kissing the night before; she could still barely admit she'd witnessed the scene at all.

Her stiletto heeled shoes clicked against the tiles of the school, until she finally reached her locker. Stunningly pink, with a tiny star on it. A faint smile appeared on her face, before disappearing once more. She pulled out a few books and walked quickly down to Ms. Darbus' room.

Upon entering, Sharpay saw Ryan and Steven sitting in the back, whispering together. Ryan was frowning and Steven gasped when he saw Ryan's sister appeared. Sharpay glared at him and took a seat near the front. "I can't believe he stole him from me!" She hissed silently, taking out a frilly pink pencil.

Ms. Darbus sat up from the chair sitting on the stage in her room and set her coffee cup on the table. "As young actors and actresses you must learn as much as you can from others. That is why a Broadway show can be a doorway to new ability whilst acting has anyone seen a Broadway show recently?"

Sharpay's hand rose into the air instantly and Ms. Darbus nodded, as if she expected as much. "And which show did you see Ms. Evans?"

"I saw Wicked, while Ryan went to see Beauty and the Beast. He still had tears running down his face when we left." Sharpay smiled as a few confused people looked towards her.

Ryan gasped and leaned forward in his chair. "But…" Steven put a hand on Ryan's shoulder, pulling him back.

Sharpay turned around and with a fake, apologetic expression on her face she pleaded "Ryan, I'm sorry, I forgot!" Her lips tightened into a thin smile and once more she was looking towards the front.

"I saw one as well Ms. Darbus," Steven said as he raised his hand. "The Phantom of the Opera. The character I remember the most would be the diva would couldn't keep her mouth shut." Steven said coolly.

Sharpay's jaw dropped but she remained seated, poking holes in a piece of paper with her pencil.

Sharpay had sort of always known Ryan was homosexual. It had just kinda fit. And it didn't bother her either. But she would never think of Steven as homosexual. Ever. Of course, they say love is blind.

Ryan and Steven walked out together. Sharpay stood hidden behind the door and as she peeked her head out, she saw the two walking very quickly.

She flipped some hair out of her face and came out from behind the door. She had a stunningly white and silver outfit on, that had many tiny mirrors on it that reflected of the light of the fluorescent light bulbs in the ceiling.

Sharpay carved her way through the hall, following the two boys as they headed towards their next class, but then they both ducked into the men's bathroom.

Sharpay stomped against the ground ad drew a few looks from people passing by.

"Did you see her following us?" Ryan asked, as Steven closed the door of a stall. Steven nodded and looked up to Ryan. Steven was a few inches shorter and had to tilt his head slightly to talk to Ryan.

"She saw us snogging last night." Steven said as he clasped Ryan's hand in his.

"I know… but why would she…"

"Because she likes me. She's constantly flirting with me you know."

Ryan smiled and pushed back some of his blonde hair. His eyes sparkled slightly and he let go of Steven's hand to wrap his arms around Steven's neck. Ryan leaned down and kissed Steven lightly. Steven broke away and repositioned himself slightly. They came together once more; this time Steven's tongue began to probe Ryan's mouth.

20 minutes later when the two re-emerged from the stall, they were both glad that they had free-period at the same time. Steven was fixing Ryan's hair to make it look he'd just run on the track when Troy Bolton entered the bathroom.

"Hey Ryan… Steven."

Both boys frowned at Troy. Steven had been the one who'd worked hard on 'Bop to the Top' for Ryan and Sharpay and had not been pleased when Troy had won the part with an inexperienced pianist. Ryan still disliked Troy for beating him out.

"Troy." Steven said as he walked past.

"Sorry, I didn't know the attitudes in here were so toxic."

"Why don't you go snog that little pianist of yours—"

"Kelsi is cool!" Troy retorted, turning around to face Steven. "And it was me and Gabriella's signing that—"

"Me and Sharpay actually practiced!" Ryan said angrily.

"Well obviously not hard enough!"

"You and that little brainiac don't deserve to win all the time!"

"What are you talking about?"

Ryan huffed and stomped out of the bathroom, Steven by his side. Troy stood there for a few moments, confused.

Sharpay sighed as she ate her lunch, alone on the stage of the auditorium. She hadn't felt so alone in a long time. Not with Ryan by her side. He was her best friend. Her only friend. A singular tear ran down her sparkling face and she remembered the reason she had no friends…

Flashback

A little girl, in probably second grade sat at a large table. She had purple and pink clothing on and a sparkly hat. She was eating a Peanut butter and jelly sandwich. It was cut in the shape of a smiling mask. Her brother sat next to her, eating one as well, only this one was frowning.

Their names were Sharpay and Ryan Evans, and possibly the most popular kids in the entire second grade. Every boy and girl wanted to be their friend. Not only because their mother loaded their lunchboxes with snacks and candy, but also because their house was the epitome of amazing. The select few who had been there came back saying that if they ever went back their, they may die of happiness.

At the moment, everyone was in their best clothes for the talent show that afternoon. Students had been asked to prepare something or other for a prize. A new bike. All grades were permitted to enter and that meant 1st through 6th. Sharpay had worked so hard on a dance number 'Be Our Guest' from Beauty and the Beast.

Sharpay's best friend was Taylor McKessie, sat down next to her and began talking about her act, a song about the Noble Gases. Sharpay smiled vaguely as she talked but was obviously not listening.

Finally a teacher called "Okay, class whoever is doing the talent show will follow me. Everyone else will come to see the show later with Ms. Bolton." Only five kids got up from their tables: Sharpay, Ryan, Taylor, Kelsi and Arnold.

Sharpay pushed her way to the front, shoving Taylor out of the way.

End Flashback!

Sharpay winced as she came to that last painful memory of how she was so mean to her best friend. Just like she'd been mean to Ryan. She knew she couldn't hold a grudge against Ryan. She threw the rest of her lunch in the trash to see if she could find him before lunch period was over.


	3. Worthy of Sharpay

Chapter 3

Worthy of Sharpay

Sharpay ran as fast as she could in her high-heels looking for Ryan and Steven. She got countless stares and many rude remarks about how they didn't know she knew how to run.

Then, finally, she saw Ryan's unmistakable orange and silver jacket. She knew no other guy in the school was confident enough with themselves to wear something so outrageous.

"Ryan!" She called.

Ryan turned to look her way and she saw his grim face. Then Sharpay watched as Ryan closed his eyes and someone punched him hard in the stomach. Sharpay gasped.

**Flashback**

Troy ran down to the lunch table where Chad and a couple of his other teammates were seated. "Hey, get this."

Chad turned to look at Troy who was smiling. "What?"

"I saw Ryan and Steven leaving the bathroom together. I went into a stall and I saw… you know…"

Chad smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah, and it smelled like man-sweat in there too." He and Chad began to laugh. A little later, Troy went to talk to Gabriella and Chad transferred the information to one of his friends. Chad hated the idea of a couple of fags like those two in his school, maybe he could scare them off.

**End Flashback**

Troy stood with Gabriella wrapped in his embrace. She was crying.

They stood at the back of the circle surrounding a bloody Ryan. Some people were laughing at him. Some people were shocked. And Sharpay had her body draped over her brother, crying. Teachers were on their way there, but people remained.

"Ryan," Gabriella choked out. "He's so nice, Troy! Why… who did this?"

Troy knew who did it. And he knew why. This was his fault.

When the principal was finally able to pry Sharpay away from her brother, Ms. Darbus was asked to escort Sharpay to her classroom, until their parents got there. As Sharpay passed Troy and Gabriella Troy's face contorted into one of guilt when he saw Sharpay crying so hard, her make-up was leaving dark trails.

And as she passed, time seemed to freeze. Many things happened at once. Sharpay noticed Troy's guilty look. Troy let slip a single tear. Gabriella choked out another unintelligible whisper.

"This is your fault Troy!" Sharpay cried, "Ryan told me so!"

"No…"

"You deserve to be the one in the hospital. Not him!"

Sharpay sat in a chair next to Ryan. He was in the hospital bed, with a broken arm and nose. Steven sat next to her, her head resting on his shoulder.

Ryan was awake by now, but had little energy. Sharpay smiled at him hopefully and he smiled back. "I'll be okay Shar… thanks for helping me though…"

"You're my twin brother Ryan; it's my job to help." She got quiet then, and a note of sadness appeared on her face. "You said it was Troy?" She had hostility in her voice once more.

"Sharpay, I don't know." Ryan sounded like he didn't want her to get involved.

"Ryan…" she laughed slightly "It's not as if I don't already have a vendetta against them…"

**Flashback**

A young fourth-grade girl is jumping rope with her brother. They're alone together.

"Ryan, hurry-up and mess-up! I want to jump now!"

Ryan stopped suddenly and an angry look forms on his face. "Sharpay, those idiots are coming!" Sharpay turned around and saw Troy, Chad and Jason approaching.

"Lookie here, two freaks playing together."

"Get out of here punk." Sharpay said before turning around again. Suddenly, Chad comes up and pushes Sharpay down, hard, onto the pavement. "My… my new clothes are… ruined!" Sharpay began to cry. Ryan rushed to her side and put a hand on her shoulder.

**End Flashback**

"Sharpay… you don't need to hold a grudge… the best revenge is a life of happiness." Ryan said softly. "I'm not going to get revenge. I'm gonna recover, and be happy at school. Simple as that."

"Ryan… people call me Ice Princess at school… they think I'm mean… and horrible… and Wicked."

"Sharpay… no one mourns the wicked…"

Fin

**Authors Note: Isn't that sad? I think that I originally wrote this because I wanted to write a Ryan fic. But it ended up being about why Sharpay is the way she is. To really get the gist of the whole last scene, listen to "No One Mourns the Wicked" from 'Wicked' (particularily 2:26 through 3:35)! I may write another three-chapter story soon so... stay tuned and add me to your favorite authors list!**


End file.
